Torn
by Dbeltfan1203
Summary: "Mrs. Knight! Help me! Who do I choose? How do I know?" Logan asked. Kendall/Logan and Dustin/Logan
1. Arrival

**Torn**

Summary: "Who do I choose? How do I know?" Logan asked himself, as he stared at his two loves.

Kendall's POV

"Kendall, I have good news!" My mom stated over breakfast that morning.

"What?" I paused, my spoon halfway to my mouth. I saw my best friends look up from their own breakfast as well.

"Your cousin Dustin is coming to visit!" She smiled happily.

I felt my spoon drop from my hand and clatter into my bowl of cereal.

"WHAT?" I finally asked.

"Yes. He'll be in on Monday." She nodded.

"But that's in two days!" I groaned.

I hated my cousin Dustin, ever since we turned 13, his birthday is a month and a day after mine, he has been stealing every single girl I have tired to get.

"Kenny?" Logan's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? What?" I shook my head.

"Dude you were sitting there for like ten minutes, you okay?" James asked. I looked around and saw the table had been cleared and everyone off doing their own thing.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I stood and placed my bowl in the sink. "I'm gonna go lay down." I stated to my three friends and headed down the short hall to my shared room with Logan.

I grumbled as my eyes fell upon an old picture. I grabbed it and held it up for examination. It was one of Dustin and I at our 15th birthday, 2 weeks before I left to go to LA. My aunt, his mother, had insisted on a picture even though I was at the time pissed at him. He had stolen my girlfriend, that I had worked so hard on getting the courage up to ask out. We dated 3 weeks, then I find her making out with Dustin in the back seat of his mom's car. I didn't talk to him till that picture was taken, I knew it was just a matter of time. He was a player, a man hoe, what ever you called it; he hit on and stole each of my girlfriends.

I sighed, set the picture down face first on my nightstand, and flopped on my bed.

"Kenny?" Logan knocked on the door lightly and opened it enough to look in.

"Hey Logie." I rolled over and smiled to him.

"You okay? You seemed less than thrilled at the mention of your cousin." Logan stated and sat on the edge of my bed.

"I know… I'm just sick of him…" I sighed. "Good thing Jo is gone, or else he would steal her from me as well."

"She isn't yours to steal from." Logan laughed softly. "You know that it's over between you two. She even said herself that a long term relationship is worse than no relationship."

"I know…" I sighed deeply again and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Who knows! Maybe Dustin has changed." Logan smiled.

"Oh Logie, such the optimist." I smiled and kissed his temple. He smiled and leaned against me. I was lucky to have a friend like Logan, he was someone who I could go to for help and he would be all willing to help, I could kiss him on the head and he wouldn't recoil in disgust. I love him… maybe even love him the way I used to love Jo…"

"Hey Kenny?" Logan finally asked out into the silence.

"Yeah?" I sat up and stared into his deep brown eyes.

"Why do you always kiss my forehead, or something… I mean…" He paused.

"I do… because…" I leaned down close enough to his face that our noses touched. "I think…" I paused as the door banged open and mom appeared in the doorway.

"Logan! I need you to… Oh am I interrupting?" She asked as Logan and I glanced her way, our noses still touching.

"A bit." I sighed and stood. "You need something?"

"Yes, Logan, I was hoping… well…I need you to…" She paused.

"What?" Logan asked, standing and walking to my side.

"Can you move to James and Carlos' room for the week so Dustin can sleep in here?"

"Sure…" Logan nodded with a smile.

"What!" I screeched. "I don't want him to live in here with me!"

"Fine, Kendall you move in with James and Carlos." She shrugged. "That's final." She nodded and turned on her heels.

I stood and grabbed my duffel bag from the end of my bed and started to slam random clothes into it. I stomped over to my closet and grabbed various shirts and jeans.

"Kenny…" Logan grabbed my wrist and looked up at me with his deep brown eyes.

"Logie…" I dropped the bag, and knelt down in front of him as he sat on my bed. "I don't want to lose you…" I told him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"You won't lose me." Logan whispered.

"Logie… I lo…"

"Kendall!" James slammed the door open. "Do you wanna…" He paused as he saw Logan and I. "Am I interrupting?"

"Damn it!" I stood quickly and grabbed my duffel bag. "I'm gonna put this stuff in the other room." I stated and stomped past James and down the hall to Carlos' and James' bedroom. I gripped the door handle and pushed the door open.

"Ah! Oh it's just you…" Carlos gasped, his hand resting on his heaving chest. "You scared me." He laughed.

"Carlos… can you and James share a bed for the week while my cousin is in town? I have to stay in here…" I sighed.

"Yeah! That'd be fine. James and I normally share a bed anyway…" He blushed slightly. "You can have my bed." Carlos stood and moved to James' bed. I smiled and placed my bag at the foot of the bed then laid back on the bed.

"Hey, Kendall… I'm sorry about earlier." James walked in.

"It's fine James." I smiled.

"Okay. So you're gonna stay in here for the week?"

"Yeah that okay?" I sat up and asked as James crossed the room and lay in the bed next to Carlos.

"Yeah it'll be fun." James stated as he pulled Carlos close to him and kissed the Latino's temple.

I laid back down and watch as James kissed him softly. I heard Carlos whisper to him,

"Jay… nunca me dejes ... promesa?" (Jay... never leave me... promise?)

"Los, te lo prometo. Te quiero mucho." James smiled and kissed Carlos. (Los, I promise. I love you lots.)

"Was that Spanish?" I asked.

"Yeah. I taught James a few words." Carlos smiled. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Hey Kendall…" I felt someone shake me.

"Huh?" I opened an eye to see big blur standing over me.

"Hey Kenny." My eyes focused and Logan's face came into view.

"Hey Logie." I smiled and reached up to hug him.

"You okay?" He asked and leaned down to hug me back. I sighed once my head was resting against his shoulder. I wrapped my arms under his armpits and up to his shoulders.

"I am now…" I smiled and pulled him down onto the bed.

"Hey!" He laughed and moved to straddle me. "Kenny…" He leaned down and place a hand on the side of my face. I leaned up off the pillow to move closer to him. "I love…"

"Logan… can you drive me…" Katie burst in the room. I groaned and let my head fall against the pillow. Logan looked down at me then over to Katie.

"Yeah what's up Katie?" He asked and slid off me and walked over to my sister.

"Can you drive me to the store?" She asked.

"Yeah one sec." Logan told her. She nodded and left the room. I sat up and looked up to Logan. "I'll be back later." Logan walked over and kissed my forehead softly. I grabbed his hand and he looked down to it then to me.

"Okay." I sighed and let the touch linger. "Bye."

I watched as he left then sighed and lay back against the pillow and closed my eyes.

xxxxxxxxx

"Kendall wake up." Carlos' voice called out as a pillow came in contact with my chest. "James! I told you I would wake him!" Carlos screeched. I sat up and tossed the pillow back to James, who was standing in the doorway to the room with a toothbrush hanging from his mouth.

"I'm sorry for Jay's rudeness." Carlos sighed. I groaned and looked over at the clock.

"Why are you up so early? It's only 5:30!" I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Kelly called a few minutes ago and said we have to be at the studio at 6:30." Carlos explained.

"Man why did I sleep in here?" I asked as I stood to go to my own room.

"Well you were sleeping so soundly, that we didn't have the heart to wake you, so we let you sleep." Carlos smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled and hugged Carlos lightly before escaping down the hall to my own room.

"Kenny!" Logan looked up as I opened the door. He was sitting looking over a quite large book.

"Hey Logie." I smiled as he ran over to me from his desk and hugged me tightly.

"I missed your snoring last night." He laughed.

"Hey. I don't snore…" I smiled and pushed him lightly.

"Come you two! We gotta go! Kelly's here!" James yelled over.

"Come on you goof ball." I smiled and grabbed his hand and pulled him after me.

"I'm coming." He smiled and followed after me.

xxxxxxxxx

"Oh my god… I'm so sleepy!" Carlos whined and leaned against James as we made our way back to the Palm Woods.

"You four worked long and hard all day. So you guys have the day off tomorrow." Kelly smiled.

"Wow! Thanks!" James smiled.

"Thanks Kelly." I smiled and leaned my head back against the headrest. I glanced over to Logan to my left and he smiled up to me. I wrapped an arm around him and hugged him to my side. He laid his head on my shoulder and I snuggled up against him. I looked over and saw James and Carlos giving me a look.

"What?" I asked out.

"Nothing…" James smiled. "Creo que tienen una cosa…" He whispered over to Carlos. (I think they have a thing)

"Yo también lo hacen." Carlos whispered back. (I think so to.)

"Hey that's not fair!" Logan smiled. "You can't just talk in Spanish!"

"Says who?" Carlos asked.

"Oh never mind." I laughed and rubbed my hand up and down against Logan's side.

"Well we're here. See you guy on Monday." Kelly smiled as the limo stopped.

"Bye Kelly." Carlos waved as he climbed out.

"Bye." I smiled and climbed out last.

As we made our way through the lobby, we walked past Camille and the Jennifers.

"Hi girls." I waved.

"Hey Kendall." They smiled back. I glance over and saw James and Carlos wrapped up in each other as James ravaged Carlos' mouth.

"Hey you two! Wait till we get to the apartment!" I laughed.

"Fine." James sighed and we made our way to the elevator.

"So it's only 7… do you guys wanna watch a movie? Or what?" Carlos asked.

"Watch a movie?" Logan stated.

"What movie?" I asked.

"A scary one!" James smiled as we approached the door to 2J.

"Who cares. As long as…" I paused as I opened the door and spotted an unfamiliar dark haired male sitting on the couch.

"Kendall!" He looked over and stood quickly.

I gave him a look.

"Kendall, Dustin came a couple days early." Mom smiled from the kitchen.

"Dustin?" I gasped as I took in the image of my cousin. He had glasses instead of his contacts, and his hair was much longer.

"Wow you haven't changed." He ran over to hug me.

"You haven't much either." I sighed and hugged him back. "Dustin, you remember my friends right?" I asked once we had separated.

"I think…" He paused and pointed to James. "James?"

"Yep." James smiled and hugged Dustin.

"Carlos?" He asked the short Latino.

"The one and only!" Carlos smiled and waved.

"And you're Logan… wow… you've changed since I last saw you." Dustin walked over to stand in front of the brunette.

"Really?" Logan asked. I felt my blood start to boil as Dustin started to flirt with him.

"Yeah, you have gotten taller, and way more handsome!" Dustin smiled, and reached down to grabbed Logan's hand before lifting it to his lips. "I like it." He smiled.

"Oh why thank you…" Logan giggled slightly.

I could feel Logan being taken from me, and he wasn't even mine.

* * *

><p>I hope everyone likes this first chapter. It'll get better as it goes! :D<p>

I used google translate... so sue me! :P


	2. Yelling

**Torn**

Summary: "Who do I choose? How do I know?" Logan asked himself, as he stared at his two loves.

Dustin's POV

"Yeah. The flight was fine, mom says hi and…" I paused as the door opened and Kendall and his friends walked in. "Kendall!" I stood.

He gave me a look of confusion.

"Kendall, Dustin came a couple days early." Aunt Jen smiled from the kitchen. I smiled.

"Dustin?" He gasped and looked me over.

"Wow you haven't changed." I ran over and hugged Kendall tightly. He still had his blonde hair, it was slightly longer, but he still looked the same. He was maybe a bit taller. But we were always the same height.

"You haven't much either." He sighed and hugged me back. I was glad Kendall wasn't made at me anymore. He left so pissed. He wouldn't even talk to me. "Dustin, you remember my friends right?" Kendall asked once we had separated.

"I think…" I paused and pointed to the tall long haired brunette. "James?"

"Yep." James smiled and hugged me.

"Carlos?" I turned to the short boy, with the silly helmet on, and asked him.

"The one and only!" Carlos smiled and waved to me. I smiled back and turned to the boy on the left on Kendall.

"And you're Logan… wow… you've changed since I last saw you." I walked over to stand in front of the brunette.

"Really?" Logan asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, you have gotten taller, and way more handsome!" I smiled, and reached down and grabbed Logan's hand before lifting it to my lips without loosing eye contact with him. "I like it." I smiled.

"Oh why thank you…" Logan giggled slightly. His laugh made my heart beat hard in my chest.

I smiled at Logan's laugh. He had become so handsome; I was thoroughly shocked at how much he had changed in the past year that they had been here. Logan was tanner, he had more muscles, and he had rid himself of his shaggy hair. He tilted his head to the side in question to my staring and I smiled then glanced up from Logan over to my blonde cousin. Kendall looked like he was gonna punch a wall, or barf.

"Well, are we still gonna have that movie night?" Carlos spoke up.

"Oh movie?" I asked, still keeping my hold on Logan's hand.

"Yeah. The **4** of us were gonna watch a movie." Kendall spat out.

"Kendall! Include Dustin in the movie night!" Aunt Jen barked out.

"Yes ma'am." Kendall sighed. We ventured over to the brightly colored couch and James popped in the movie and shut the lights off. Logan sat down on the far end of the couch, so I took quick measure to take the seat to his left quickly. I slid into the spot, as Kendall was about to sit.

"Sorry cuz." I smirked.

"Whatever…" Kendall said hatefully and sat on the opposite end. James and Carlos sat on the floor, limbs tangled around each other. Well the had certainly gotten closer since the last time I had seen them. I looked over to Logan as the previews were playing, the colors from the TV reflecting onto his soft features. I chuckled to myself and slid my hand across his arm. He jumped a bit at the touch and looked over at me.

"Sorry…" I leaned over and whispered into his ear. He shivered as my breath crossed his skin but smiled back, and I felt him shift slightly in his seat, moving his back against me, and leaned against me. He was making my feelings go haywire. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist and started to run my fingertips under his tank top and across his flat toned stomach. He shivered but stayed in his spot. I could hear Kendall gasp softly, but I just smiled. I could feel Logan's heart beat, and his was beating fast if not faster than mine was. I felt him lean against me more. I shifted and held him close to me.

"Screw this!" Kendall screamed and stood quickly. "I'm going to bed!" He stormed off.

"Kendall!" Logan stood, pulling from my grasp. "I'll be right back." He stated and ran after Kendall.

I hurried over to the door, which was locked, but I could hear the entire conversation.

"Logan! He's just gonna do it to me again! And you don't even seem to care!" Kendall yelled.

"Do what?" Logan asked.

"He's trying to take you from me!" Kendall stated. "Dustin's a freaking man whore! He just wants you because…" Kendall paused.

"Because what?" Logan asked.

"Well... because I love you…" Kendall's voice quivered.

I raised my hand to knock when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Dude. Dustin… we need to have a chat." James stood behind me, with Carlos close behind him.

"Okay." I shrugged and followed them to the living room. "What's up?" I asked as we sat on the couch.

"We know that you tried and succeeded in taking every single girl Kendall has liked." James told him.

"Me?" I asked offended. "I wouldn't do that!" I told them. "I know that every girl I went after Kendall had at one time crushed on, and yeah when we were 15, his girlfriend at the time was just a whore and wanted sex. But I didn't want her to cheat on Kendall with me. She lied to me. She told me that they had broken up…" I stated.

"Then why are you trying to go after Logan? You've known him as long as James and I," Carlos said. "And you never had a crush on him before!"

"Point is… Kendall has a thing for Logan. He's liked him since they met." James stated.

"You don't know how I've felt… I've liked Logan… since he and I met as well…" I told them.

"Well Logan and Kendall are gonna get together once Kendall tells Logan how he feels and I don't want you to mess with them." James shrugged and crossed his arms.

"What about me? Don't I get a shot with Logan?" I asked.

"A shot with me for what?" Logan walked out with my cousin following.

I stood quickly and walked over to him. I took his hands in mine.

"Logan, I like you, will you go on a date with me?" I asked him. I heard all four guys gasp, and Kendall looked like he was gonna start to cry, or throw punches my way.

"I don't know what to say…" Logan blushed.

"Logan!" Kendall burst out. "You say no!"

"Kendall… I…" Logan looked from me to Kendall. "I don't know what to do… I love you Kendall… but I have had these small feelings for Dustin for a while…" Logan confessed.

"What!" Kendall screamed out.

"You have?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"Yeah…" Logan nodded.

"What is all this yelling about!" Aunt Jen and Katie stormed out of their rooms.

"It's nothing mom. Just same old Dustin stealing EVERYTHING I love!" Kendall spat, stepped into a pair of shoes and ran out of the apartment room.

"What?" Aunt Jen asked, thoroughly confused.

"Well mom, Kendall loves Logan. And Logan loves Kendall. But Logan also has feelings for Dustin." Katie told her mom. "And Dustin loves Logan to."

My mouth dropped as the 11-year-old explained everything.

"What? I pay attention to all you dogs." Katie stated.

"Wow…" Aunt Jen paused. "I need aspirin…" She walked over to the bathroom.

"I have to go find Kendall…" Logan slid on his shoes and a jacket, then grabbed Kendall's hoodie.

"But Logan…" I paused.

"I'll deal with all of this once I get back with Kendall. Then the three of us have to talk." Logan said over his shoulder and ran out of the apartment.

I huffed and flopped onto the couch, running a hand through my hair.

"You okay cousin?" Katie asked.

"Yeah… I just never knew that Logan had a thing for me…" I smiled to myself.

"Yeah but he has a thing for Kendall to." Carlos spoke up from James' arms.

"Oh hush you two. Go make out or something." Katie laughed.

"Fine! We will!" James laughed and dragged Carlos to his room. I rolled my eyes and turned to Katie.

"Where are they headed?" Aunt Jen asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Make out session." Katie laughed as Aunt Jen sighed and took a seat next to me.

"What should I do? I like Logan… but if Kendall does to… then he'll just think I'm stealing all his crushes again." I ran a hand through my hair.

"Dustin… you do steal all Kendall's crushes…" Katie crossed her arms.

"Not on purpose!" I huffed.

"Okay then…" Katie paused as the door opened and Logan was walking hand in hand with Kendall. It looked like Kendall had been crying slightly and Logan looked tired. Like he had to really try to convince Kendall to come back up here.

"What's this!" I stood and rushed over to the two.

"It's nothing. But we still have to talk." Logan stated.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Kendall moved in between Logan and myself. He stood a few inches taller than me and got up in my face. "Logan is gonna be my boyfriend, and you can be all alone! Just like you should be. God can't you just let me be happy and have a good relationship with someone without you tying to steal them away from me? You are so unbelievable!" Kendall yelled.

I took in a sharp breath as I watched my blonde cousin fume. I could feel the lump in my throat and my chest start to ache. I opened my mouth to remark back, but that just helped the tears form in my eyes.

"You call me unbelievable? You're the one being such an ass. So I liked him… so what?" I shouted, tears actually falling from my eyes. "Is it such a crime that I happened to like the same guy you do? I have feelings to you son of a bitch!" I stated, my voice breaking a few times.

Kendall's face went from angry and pissed off to sad and regretful.

"Dustin… I'm sorry…" Kendall paused to grab my arm, but I stepped back.

"Maybe I should just go home. I don't want to stay where I'm not wanted." I turned to Katie and Aunt Jen. "Aunt Jen, can you take me to the airport? I wanna go home. I don't wanna stay in LA anymore." I asked.

"If that's what you really want." She stood. "Do you want to leave now? Or in the morning?" She asked sadly.

"Now would be best." I told her. She stood to get her keys.

"Do you really have to go Dustin?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. You can be happy with Kendall that way." I told him.

"Dustin… please stay…" Kendall whispered.

"No. I don't want to stay here any more than you want me to." I shouted and walked over to grab my bag.

"Ready?" Aunt Jen asked.

"Yeah." I nodded and followed her to the door.

"Dustin… please…" Logan grabbed my arm.

"What?" I asked.

"Mrs. Knight! Help me! Who do I choose? How do I know?" Logan asked aunt Jen.

"Logan… you just have to ask you're heart that… I can't help you choose." She told him.

"Dustin… please stay… I have to think this through." Logan begged.

"Only if Kendall will be a bit nicer to his only cousin." I stated.

"Kendall will be super nice!" Aunt Jen scolded.

"Yeah… I'll be nice…" Kendall sighed.

"I'm gonna go to my room." Logan stated. "You are rooming with me Dustin…" Logan turned to me.

"Where's Kendall sleep?" I asked.

"I'm rooming with James and Carlos while you're here." Kendall groaned.

"Well I'll just stay in the living room… maybe while I'm out here you can think things through…" I told Logan.

"Good idea… Kendall, talk with Dustin for a bit. Get this family bond back. You used to have it, till we got older. Talk things through." Logan smiled and hugged us both then retreated to his room.

"I'm gonna go to the store… Katie, you're coming to." Aunt Jen stated.

"But mom…" Katie whined as Aunt Jen pulled her out of the apartment.

"Tell me why you insisted on liking girls I liked..." Kendall stated as we sat on the couch. I took a deep breath. This was gonna be a long bonding time.

* * *

><p><em>I know this chapter is kinda awful... but it'll get better I hope... and I know I made Kendall kinda mean in this... but come on... you would act like that to if your cousin tried to jack every person you liked... :P<em>


End file.
